


SwSh Self Indulgent Self Inserts

by ThanatosScribbles



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Arora-chihou | Alola, Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Graduate School, Hop is mentioned, Insecurity, Interviews, Musical Instruments, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Singing, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22433971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThanatosScribbles/pseuds/ThanatosScribbles
Summary: Listen I can't help that I shamelessly self-insert into fandoms. It's what I do. Anyways if you wanna replace my name with yours or take inspiration from any of these ideas then by all means so long as I'm credited as inspiration go for it.I've got a thing going on with my gf so a good portion of these might feature Raihan, Leon, Sonia, Hop, and Piers and also Kabu. Also not all of these happen in the same universe so they're not all connected. If they are then I'll make a note of them with like an asterisk in the chapter title or something to denote that they're connected.Not all of these will be fluff or smut or happiness. I'm an angsty edgelord so watch out.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Nezu | Piers (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Sonia/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	1. Alexis (Self Insert) x Piers (Serenading) SFW

****

##  **Serenading a Singer with a Song**

Summary: Alexis decides to confess her love to Piers with an original song accompanied by her keyboard. They seem to like it

Alexis cleared her throat her hands trembling. The keyboard was in front of her plugged into some extension cords and hooked up to a small speaker. There were some passersby on the street that glanced at her but other than that they kept walking. Thank goodness for Spikemuth huh?

Knight, her corviknight, flew her shiny blue Sylveon, aptly named Prince after a silly childish notion, up to the small balcony and before Alexis could object, let Prince jump against the door and send it rattling. Alexis flinched and looked down at the keys. That was probably her cue. 

She started playing slowly and hesitantly her fingers faltering as Piers opened the balcony door. She tried not to look at him but couldn't help glancing up to see if he was angry. Unfortunately Alexis couldn't tell. 

As the original song she planned left her head, she just decided to wing it. Singing was all about conveying your emotions and what you're feeling right? She'd do it that way. 

"I don't know what I'm doing" she took a deep breath and focused on her hands. Let's try this again. Slowly build it up now.

"I don't know what I'm doing" as her breathing got steadier she felt more confident in letting the tune spill from her finger tips. She could do this.

"I don't know what I'm doing

I've never been so bold

I don't know what I'm doing

I'm just doing what Im told

Yeah my friend told me to sing to ya

I'm not sure it'll work 

But I don't know what to give ya

So I guess this couldn't hurt"

She smiled as her fingers trilled during a brief instrumental as she fought the desire to look up at Piers. She only improvised like this in the shower. To put the song of her feelings to the keyboard and hearing it back to her felt surprisingly amazing.

"Is there anything that I should say

Anything you'd like to hear

Call me up any time of day

I'm here for you my dear

Cause the way you are has got me smiling

Singing songs way out of tune

Falling deeper till I'm drowning

Drowning in my love for you"

She laughed silently and shook her head at the corny lyrics. Piers probably wouldn't appreciate those but she was a corny cheesy person and it was already out of her mouth. Now to escalate a bit.

"Listen. I-

Know you've heard that song before

Know you've seen girls just like me

Know you've heard this all before

But baby wait and let me sing

Your eyes are-

paler than the sky when the sun is out no cloud in sight

Pulling me into your smiles holding me ever so tight

Your songs are sending my head spinning picking me right off the ground

Battles that I cant keep winning, battles lost without a sound

I know your-

Lungs are fitter fit for singing songs about how you really feel

Lips are softer than I'm thinking dreaming till I hope its real

Hands so gentle for caressing cupping cheering Marnie's name

Bond so strong with all your 'mon its throwing me right off my game

You're driving me insaaane!!"

Alexis belted out the last line as her fingers glided down the keys slowly softening until it was just one hand playing along to the melody while the other slowly plucked out chords. And time to slow things down a bit. 

"If I could only tell you 

How I wish this story'd go

I'd sing a song to tell you

Though I've never been so bold

I understand completely

If you left me out to dry

No matter of singing sweetly

No matter if I cry

Your-

Smiles worth more than any shiny, any thing I could hold dear

Happiness on the horizon supporting you you'll hear me cheer

I only want the best for you for Marnie and the whole damn town

So Piers just tell me Tell me no

Or say that you'll see me around

Its cheesier than I imagined

And easier now that its done

Even if we're not together

Thank you now I've had my fun"

Alexis let her fingers stay on the keys for moment before she lifted them and looked up at Piers. Her face flushed as she saw Marnie beside him holding morpeko and Prince. 

"I guess I'll see you around then." Piers said as he dropped a piece of paper before turning and heading back inside. She couldn't believe it. Had that actually worked? What was going on?

"I'll bring Prince down." Marnie said as she left to go inside. Yeah she'd have to work on being able to read those two but it looks like she'd be given that chance. 

Alexis flushed, finally breaking out of her reverie, and went to pick up the piece of paper off the ground. She unfolded it and felt her cheeks burn as she saw the message written on it. 

_'Date. My house. Tomorrow. 7pm. Bring your favorite movie. Marnie will be joining.'_


	2. Bikini Body? (LeonxSelf-Insert) NSFW ish not really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on vacation in Alola, Alexis decides to try and wear a bikini for the first time lowkey trying to impress Leon. Unfortunately it just makes her an insecure mess. Cue Leon.

Alexis looked at herself in the mirror. She tugged on the bikini bottoms anxiously before pulling the shorts on over them. Not like they did much they were still short and she felt like she should have just stuck with her swim shorts. Swim trunks whatever. They had pockets and that was all she cared about. Sort of.

"You ready Alexis? Oh. Is that new?" Alexis covered her face and crouched down in a ball. She hated this so much. She should just stick with what she usually wore. She really wasn't ready for this. 

"Hey, are you ok?" Leon asked gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head her lower lip trembling.

She felt so stupid. She wasn't even that fat. She was just self conscious and paranoid and she wouldn't even be doing that much stuff what was wrong with her?

"Hey, you don't have to wear it if you don't want to.." Leon said gently untying the strings that held the bikini top on her.

"I want to be sexy!!" She cried suppressing a shiver at his light touch. 

He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close so her back was pressed against his chest. He was so warm and comforting. Skin to skin and heart to heart, she couldn't help but relax in his arms.

"Babe you're always sexy to me. No matter if you're wearing a wet suit or my old gym clothes. Sure you get mistaken for a kid but that's just your genetics. And you're height. You're gonna look young forever unlike me. So chin up ok? Wear whatever you're comfortable in." He said as he gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles.

"Yeah but I want you to compliment me. I want to look cute and sexy and and make people jealous and-" she couldn't bring herself to say that she wanted him to compliment her again. It was stupid but it was one of the reasons why she put any effort into her outfits sometimes. Just because she thought she looked cute didn't matter if there wasn't anyone agreeing or validating her. Was that bad to crave that?

She wanted him to look at her and tell her how attractive she looked and what he liked and how protective he could be. She wanted to know that she wasn't loved just because of her personality though it should be the most important part. There was just so much to an appearance and she wanted that effort to be rewarded sometimes. 

"Should I compliment you more then? Is that ok? I didn't want to seem shallow so I didn't." Leon trailed off resting his head on top of hers. "I'll compliment you more ok, babe? I just want you to be happy. You always look so stunning when you're happy and smiling at me~" he said pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And if you want to wear bikinis then work your way up. Baby steps. I know they're out of your comfort zone and I know they're just clothes but I also know how aware of your appearance you are. So baby steps, ok? And I'll always love you no matter what you wear, ok?" He said rubbing her arms. 

"Only because my base fashion sense is better than yours.." Alexis said wiping her face as she relaxed against him. He really was too good for her. She really felt like she didn't deserve him at times. 

"I should hope it is or else we're both hopeless." Leon said as he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Now finish getting ready ok? Do you want me to stay or should I meet you down in the lobby?" He asked as he got up helping her up with him. She stood on her toes and he leaned down so she could kiss his cheek her hands keeping the top still up.

"Go to the lobby. I'll meet you there. Thank you, Leon. For so much. I love you dear" she closed her eyes for the soft peck before letting him leave the room for the lobby.

Alright time to change into something comfortable and preferably cute as well.


	3. A Researcher's Dreams (SoniaxAlexis) SFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia gives a well needed pep talk as well as a soothing dose of reality. Alexis has been helping out at her lab while continuing her education but even if she doesn't continue it, it wouldn't be so bad.

"Take a deep breath Alexis. Theyre going to love you. How many presentations of your research have you done?" Sonia said as she smoothed out Alexis' shirt before plucking the bow from her hair. She needed to look a bit more professional and mature for this. She'd return it later. Or not.

"Not today ok? Treat it like one of those research presentations. Except now the research material is you. Got it?" She asked gently tilting up her head so their eyes could meet. Alexis' eyes were shining just a bit from tears but none had spilled yet. She hoped none would sill especially considering how flawless her cat eyes were!

Alexis nodded her cheeks pinking before Sonia pressed a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered closed at the contact and she took a deep breath in as her mentor pulled back. 

She really wanted to be accepted into this program. There weren't many that existed and this one happened to hit all of her main priorities and aspirations. Sonia could only do so much though but hearing her reassure her eased a bit of her anxiety. The self doubt and weaknesses and insecurities didn't stop but she did feel more at home thinking about how she presented her research.

Presenting research was like a show. You wanted to inspire and excite people with your research even if you were in the middle of it. If you could do it while you were in the middle of it even more props. But still. She wanted to succeed not just for herself and her dream hut because she'd poured so much time and effort into this. 

"Hey. Get out of your head, love. What's the worst that could happen? You don't get in so you have to postpone it. You're stuck here in Postwick and Wedgehurst with me all alone raising our lone Yamper and sending him off to PokeCollege. That's so terrible," she teased before grinning and cupping her cheek as she continued. "Your dreams aren't going to end there. Trust me. And then in a couple years you can help Hop with his own interview. If you aren't gone by then." Alexis gently fisted Sonia's coat pulling her close. The soft brief kiss had definitely gotten her out of her head but those images of domestic bliss were sending her back into the clouds.

Taking another deep breath Alexis closed her eyes once more.

Sonia was always right. 

She could still work here under Magnolia and now Sonia. Sure they'd still have to be a little quiet with their relationship but that was fine. Everybody who knew now was fine. She would still go to Alola and help there as well as continue her own small research study. She was young and she had time. And lots of support. She could also be a mentor for Hop now that he would be working with them as well. That would be good experience. 

"Alright it's almost time. I'll take Yamper out for a walk. Text me when its over." Sonia pressed another kiss to her lips before she left the office. As Alexis sat down at the desk, she heard the front door of the lab close and Yamper's excited barks fade. 

Alright. She could do this.

And even if she couldn't well, that didn't sound too bad either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mostly for me but you knew that because this is self indulgent. Anyways, I had a grad school interview today and I wrote this this morning to sort of calm myself down and reassure myself that it'd be ok whether I got in or not. To be honest it kind of worked. I'm a little surprised.


End file.
